


Somewhere Only We Know

by Zora_Xx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Good Draco Malfoy, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zora_Xx/pseuds/Zora_Xx
Summary: Was originally intended as a one shot but it's gonna be a story now.Yes it does heavily revolve around the song of the same title (the Lily Allen version is my favourite)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter





	1. Chapter 1

"I walked across an empty land  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand  
I felt the earth beneath my feet  
Sat by the river and it made me complete  
Oh simple thing where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin  
I came across a fallen tree  
I felt the branches of it looking at me  
Is this the place we used to love?  
Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?  
Oh simple thing where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin  
And if you have a minute why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go?  
Somewhere only we know?  
Somewhere only we know?  
Oh simple thing where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin  
And if you have a minute why don't we go?  
Talk about it somewhere only we know  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go? So why don't we go?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go? Somewhere only we know  
Somewhere only we know  
Somewhere only we know" I sing. I'm at Malfoy Mannor and I honestly am so depressed. My gorgeous submissive is in Surrey with our child and I am worrying about that as well because I know he isn't safe there. He might be safe from Voldermort but from what I've heard Voldermort would be preferable to his "family". They didn't know about Skylar-May and they are probably going to flip their shit. Speaking of shit flipping I have to take the Dark Mark tomorrow and all I ever think about is Harry and Sky so it's going to be an interesting day. I have a portkey that the Order set up for me so I can make a break for it. It's set so that when I say two particular words it will leave. I love the words Pads suggested them. The whole mind invasion thing was the only way that I could tell my father. There is a light knock on my door. "Come in." I call. My mother comes in. Exactly who I wanted to speak to. 

"Hello Mother." Draco says. "Darling would you like to take your dinner up here?" Narcisa Malfoy asks her only child. "If it isn't too much trouble Mother." Draco replies. "It wouldn't be too much trouble at all." Draco takes a deep breath. "Mother could you sit down? There's something that I need to tell you that I should have told you a while ago." She sits on the end of his bed. "Draco you're worrying me." Narcisa says looking scared. "Well I didn't want you to find out tomorrow with everyone else when you deserve better." She smiles sadly at him and grabs his hand. He takes a deep breath. "I'm a dominant Veela." Draco blurts out. "Is that all or is there more?" Narcisa asks him a smirk playing on her lips that reminds him of Sirius when he first suggested the portkey activation words. "No that was not all." She raises an eyebrow at him. "I...er...well." His mother rolls her eyes. "You managed to get your submissive pregnant?" She asks in a firm tone. "Yeah. That's the long and the sort of it." Draco sighs ever so slightly in relief. "When?" 'Oh shit.' Draco thinks. "Well put it this way she's just had her first birthday." He braces himself for an outburst. "DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY HOW COULD YOU KEEP SOMETHING LIKE THAT A SECRET FOR SO LONG!!!" Narcisa rages. "I didn't know how to tell you." She gives him the 'I am extremely fucking disappointed in you' look. "Fine." Narcisa says begrudgingly. "What's her name?" Draco spots his opportunity to let slip who his creature mate is. "Skylar-May. Harry chose it." She smiles . "What a lovely...WAIT DID YOU JUST SAY 'HARRY'?!" Draco thanks Merlin that there are silencing charms around his suite. "Yeah." She face palms. "And she's with Harry at the Dursleys'?" Draco grimaces. "Also yeah." Narcisa makes a similar face to her son. "Great. Just great. Her and Harry are going to be super safe there." She says her statement positively dripping with sarcasm.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry arrives at Number Four Privet Drive pushing a pushchair with a sleeping one year old. "Daddy where Papa?" Sky says as she wakes up. "He had to go home Boo." She huffs. "Why?" She demands. "He has to do something to keep us safe." Harry tells his little girl. "What?" Harry doesn't want to scare her. "I'll tell you one day Boo. It's quite scary." She looks at him sadly. "Okay Daddy." Thank Merlin she doesn't want to know what. Harry knocks on the door. Nothing happens. He knocks again. "Alright I'm coming. Give me a pissing second." A voice calls from inside. "Bad word." Sky says. "Yeah Boo. It shows that you don't know that many words." She giggles. "Yes Daddy." Dudley opens the door. "Oh it's you." He says with extreme distaste in his voice. Harry pushes the pushchair through the door and shuts it behind him."Kind words only Mr." Sky spits from her pushchair. Harry has to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing. "Who's that?" Dudley says. "'That', Diddykins, has a name and her name is Skylar-May." A cheery voice from the living room calls. "Who is it Diddykins?" She comes into the hallway. "You!" She squawks. "Me." Harry sasses. Sky and Harry both loose it and fall about laughing. Vernon stomps down the stairs. "What is that Boy?!" Harry manages to compose himself enough to speak. "What is it with people calling my daughter 'That' today? She's called Skylar-May for Merlin's sake." Harry collapses into giggles again. "YOU HAVE A DAUGHTER?!!!" Vernon shouts. "KIND WORDS ONLY!!!!" Sky screams then bursts into tears. "Thanks for that. This is just what I wanted to deal with right now. Clear off so I can calm her down then we'll talk." Harry says putting emphasis o the final word. The Dursleys retreat into their living room. Harry kneels down in front of Sky's pushchair. "Boo they've gone so can you calm down for me?" He coos. "But they don't like you Daddy." She sobs. "Remember Umbridge didn't like me and I could deal with her."  
"She was mean and hurt you." She starts crying harder. 'Oh well done Potter.' says a little voice in Harry's head. He has one last thing in his arsenal. "J'ai traversé une terre vide  
Je connaissais le chemin comme le dos de ma main  
J'ai senti la terre sous mes pieds  
Assis au bord de la rivière et cela m'a fait compléter  
Oh chose simple où es-tu allé?  
Je vieillis et j'ai besoin de quelque chose sur lequel compter  
Alors dis-moi quand tu vas me laisser entrer  
Je suis fatigué et j'ai besoin d'un endroit pour commencer  
Je suis tombé sur un arbre tombé  
Je sentais les branches me regarder  
Est-ce l'endroit que nous aimions auparavant?  
Est-ce l'endroit que j'ai rêvé?  
Oh chose simple où es-tu allé?  
Je vieillis et j'ai besoin de quelque chose sur lequel compter  
Alors dis-moi quand tu vas me laisser entrer  
Je suis fatigué et j'ai besoin d'un endroit pour commencer  
Et si vous avez une minute, pourquoi ne pas y aller  
En parler quelque part que nous savons?  
Cela pourrait être la fin de tout  
Alors pourquoi n'y allons-nous pas?  
Quelque part que nous savons?  
Quelque part que nous savons?  
Oh chose simple où es-tu allé?  
Je vieillis et j'ai besoin de quelque chose sur lequel compter  
Alors dis-moi quand tu vas me laisser entrer  
Je suis fatigué et j'ai besoin d'un endroit pour commencer  
Et si vous avez une minute, pourquoi n'y allons-nous pas?  
Parlez-en quelque part que nous savons seulement  
Cela pourrait être la fin de tout  
Alors pourquoi n'y allons-nous pas? Alors pourquoi n'y allons-nous pas?  
Cela pourrait être la fin de tout  
Alors pourquoi n'y allons-nous pas? Quelque part seulement nous savons  
Quelque part seulement nous savons  
Quelque part seulement nous savons" By the time he has finished Sky has fallen asleep. He takes her upstairs and places her down on his bed. He wandlesly and wordlesly summons his patronus. "When she wakes bring her to me." Harry whispers to the silver stag. The stag nods.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry walks into the living room. "What was that all about?" Vernon asks in a not all together nice tone. "Sky has ASD so suffers from over stimulation and she has PTSD from our Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher last year shouting at me all the time." They look at him like he is speaking a different language. "What's ASD?" Asks Dudley. "ASD stands for Autistic Spectrum Disorder." Dudley nods. "How'd she get it then?" Vernon asks. Harry gets out his ears and tail. "Ever heard the phrase 'all cats are autistic'?" Their eyes go wide when they see Harry's ears and tail. "How'd you get those?" Dudley inquiries. "Creature inheritance. It's where you get the extra bits for the first time and it hurts like hell. I got mine three years early when my creature mate was attacked by a creature in the forbidden forest, it was his fault though." Harry answers. "What's your creature mate called?" Harry smiles. Shock time. "Draco Malfoy." They start coughing. "That's a boy's name." Dudley states. "And? That didn't stop Sky coming into the world." Harry's patronus comes into the room with Sky following. "Hi Boo." Harry says picking up his daughter. The patronus fades away into nothingness. "Are they going to be nice to you?" Sky asks with a reproachful look cast at the Dursleys. "Yes. They're just a bit shocked that you have a daddy and a papa not a mummy and a daddy." She looks puzzled. "Why? You have a daddy and a papa." Harry lightly laughs. "I did have a mummy and a daddy once. They died when I was your age. Grandpa and Grandad adopted me." Sky gives her dad a sad smile. "What does that mean?" She asks. "It means that they went to the ministry and asked for me to be their child because I didn't have any parents. It's what normally happens when to men want to be daddies." She nods. "But you and Papa didn't do that." Harry looks straight into his daughter's intense purple eyes. "No. Me and Papa were very luck." Sky smiles. "Is it because of these?" She strokes Harry's ears. " Yes it is Boo." He tickles her under the nose with his tail. "Daddy stop! That tickles!" Sky giggles. Harry stops tickling her. "Thank you." She says. "It's okay. What do you want for dinner?" Sky thinks for a moment. "Treacle tart!" Harry face palms. "You can't just have treacle tart for dinner. You need to have something proper." She pouts. "I know we have some chicken nuggets." Dudley suggests. Sky shakes her head. "She doesn't like meat." Harry says. " You probably forced her to not eat meat." Vernon spits. "My choice. Not Daddy's or Papa's." Sky says innocently. "I'll make you some veggie sticks." She smiles. "Yeah!" Harry puts her down and takes her hand. "Come on then."


	4. Chapter 4

"Draco it's time." Narcisa says to her only child. "Okay. Give me a sec." He replies. Draco composes himself and pulls open the door. He walks into the room, Malfoy mask firmly in place. "Hello Draco." Voldermort says. Draco nods. "Is there anything you want to tell me before I find out of my own accord?" Narcisa gives Draco a mini thumbs up. "I'm a fully mated dominant Veela." Voldermort looks shocked. "Who's your mate?" The reptilian man asks. Draco stays silent. "Do you know Narcisa?" Narcisa goes pale. "Yes my Lord." She responds quietly. "Tell me who!" The tyrant demands. "Harry Potter." Draco whispers. "Did you just say 'Harry Potter'?!" Voldermort screeches. "Yes I did." Draco says very confidently. "You're fully mated to Harry Potter?!" Draco raises an eyebrow and pulls something small out of his pocket. "Yes. Our daughter is called Skylar-May." He grabs his mother's arm. "Bye fuckers." The portkey activates and they disappear.


	5. Chapter 5

There's a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Dudley calls from the living room. "Thanks Dud." Harry calls from the kitchen. Dudley opens the door. "Hello. I'm looking for Harry." The blonde bloke says. "Okay. Give me a sec." Dudley closes the door. "Hazza there's a blonde bloke at the door asking for you." He calls. "Get in here and stay here until I say it's safe." Dudley comes into the kitchen. "Why?" Harry sighs. "It might be one of Voldermort's men pretending to be the person. What did they look like?" Dudley nods at Harry's first statement. "A little taller than you, blonde, grey eyes, a lotus flower tattoo on his right wrist." Harry nods. "Who is it?" Dudley asks. "Draco." Harry whispers. "Oh right. I make sure Sky stays in here." He flashes him a quick grin. "Thanks." Harry pulls out his wand and goes into the corridor. He opens the door and resists the urge to throw himself into Draco's arms. "How did Hermione get Umbridge into the forest?" Harry questions. "Hermione told Umbridge that Dumbledore had a secret weapon in the forest." Draco answers. "What was the password to my room in the first term last year?" He asks the Neko. "Felix Felicis." They both put their wands away and throw themselves into each other's arms. "Missed you." Draco whispers into Harry's ear. "Missed you too." Harry whispers into Draco's ear. They kiss. "Dud you can come out now!" Harry calls. Dudley comes out of the kitchen holding Sky's little hand. "Papa!" Sky screams and runs into Draco's arms. Draco picks her up. "Hi Boo." He kisses her forehead. "Been having fun?" Draco asks his daughter. "Yeah. Me and Uncle Dudley were playing with Daddy's stag." Sky says. "Hello Mrs Malfoy." Harry says to Draco's mother. "Hello Harry. Call me Cissa." She smiles. "I will." He replies. "Sky this is Grandma Cissa." Draco takes Sky over to his mother. "Hi Grandma Cissa." Sky says. "Hello Sky." Draco lets Narcisa hold Sky. "What's your favourite color?" Sky thinks for a moment. "Blue." She says definitively. "What does your Daddy's stag look like?" Narcisa asks her granddaughter. "It's white and big. Papa has a ferret." Narcisa laughs. "You never said your patronus was a ferret, Draco." Harry laughs. "That's probably because he got turned into a ferret by Moody in fourth year." Draco gives Harry a murderous look. Narcisa looks and Draco then looks at Harry and starts laughing. "It's not funny." Draco whines. "It's hilarious." Harry counters. "You better watch it Potter or I'll scoop your brains out through your eyes using a rusty fork." Draco says not sounding half as menacing as he means too. "Ooh I'm so scared." Harry sasses.


	6. Chapter 6

Vernon and Petunia arrive home and go straight into the kitchen. They stop dead in their tracks when they see two extra people at the dinning table. "Who are these people, Boy?" Vernon demands. "My name is Harry. Not boy. This is my boyfriend, Draco and his mother Cissa." Harry says confidently. "What are they doing here?" Petunia asks, harshly. "Hiding from Lord Moldypants." Draco and Narcisa laugh. "Lord Moldypants?" Dudley asks. "Yeah." Harry says. "We can't say his actual name because there's a taboo on it." Narcisa adds. "What's a taboo?" Sky asks. "It's were the bad men have put a spell on a word that means that they can track whoever said the word." Draco explains to his daughter. "Thank you Papa." Sky says. "It's okay Boo." Draco kisses her on her little button nose. "Marge is coming over later" Petunia says slipping off her wet rain coat and hanging up to dry. Harry stretches, popping several joints in his back and arms, and leans down to ' _scratch_ ' his ankle. "This will be fun." Sky grins. "Fun?" She inquiries. "Yeah." Harry says. "Last time your daddy saw Aunt Marge he, accidentally of course, turned her into a massive balloon." Dudley explains to an intrigued Sky. "Was she okay?" Sky asks, concerned. "Yeah. She was found floating over Sheffield." Sky's eyes go wide. "Cool." Draco puts his head in his hands. "Oh dear Merlin. I'm so doomed." Harry pats his shoulder. "Yep. And there's is sweet FA you can do about it." Sky looks affronted. "That's rude Daddy." Harry chuckles. "Sorry Boo."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I can no longer be arsed to write like a normal person.

Remus: Did you feel that?  
Sirius: Yep.  
Remus: Lets go.  
They apperate to Little Whinging. They land in the alley where Harry was attacked by dementors a year ago.  
Sirius: Which way?  
Remus: That way.  
They walk to number four Privet Drive. The two pull out their wands. Remus knocks on the door. A moment later Harry opens the door, wand drawn.  
Harry: What was the portkey activation phrase for Dragon's portkey?  
Sirius: Bye bitches. What was my owl's name?  
Harry: You didn't have an owl. Who is in the picture I have on my bedside table?  
Remus: Dragon and Boo. What was in the tank in my office?  
Harry: A grindelow.  
They all put their wands away and hug.  
Harry: Come in.  
They go inside.  
Sirius: You got your stuff?  
Harry: Haven't had chance, with Dray and Cissa arriving.  
They go into the kitchen. Draco and Narcisa go to pull their wands out.  
Harry: I've just checked them don't worry.  
Sky: Grandad! Grandpa!  
Sirius: Hi Sky.  
He lifts her out of her high chair.  
Sirius: How are you?  
Sky: Good.


End file.
